1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low-capacity rechargeable battery may be used for a small portable electronic device, e.g., a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and/or a camcorder. A large-capacity battery may be used as a power supply for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle or the like.
A large-capacity and high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte of high energy density has been considered. The high power rechargeable batteries may be connected to each other in series or in parallel to configure a high power and large capacity battery module.
The rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode. The positive electrode and the negative electrode may each have a structure in which an active material is coated on a current collector formed of metal, and on the current collector, a coated region coated with the active material and an uncoated region without the active material are formed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.